


【KTK】皆大欢喜

by zezezezeze



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze
Summary: KTK特别雷，特别OOC。架空，超短的短篇。抗雷指数低的就不要继续看了TK和许多小伙伴随心所欲滚床，不知道K喜欢他，还把K当做一个可以撒娇和无限亲密的长辈。他从小就认识K，和K不是情人关系，但和他特别亲密。“长辈”K受不了了，决定收拾TK。修改过的结局已经补上。完结
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, 克洛泽/克罗斯
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

克罗斯被人捂住了嘴、从身后拽进储物间时，他挣扎了一下，胳膊肘撞倒了门框上，疼得他直淌眼泪。  
把他强拽进来的人可不管他是不是撞了胳膊，直接将他按到墙上狠狠吻着，一面脱他的裤子。  
储物间里黑漆漆的。克罗斯原本还很惊慌，以为要被杀了，直到被对方堵住了口舌，他才镇静下来，也不再怕了。  
原来只是要上床啊。  
“你干嘛！”克罗斯小声抱怨道，“犯得着这样吗！你直说不就好了？”  
他刚说完，又被对方吻住了。  
“我不要在这里，我们到卧室里去……你是谁啊？”他又问，那人还是不吭声。  
对方扯下了克罗斯的裤子，急切地将手指塞进去。克罗斯不适地紧贴在墙上。  
“你轻一点……你慢一点啊！”  
“别说话。”  
对方低声说道。他的嗓音压得特别低，根本听不出是谁。  
克罗斯想不出眼前的人究竟是谁。黑了咕咚，他什么也看不见。  
今天克罗斯庄园举行了宴会，父亲请了好多他的朋友来，还有他们的孩子。宴会上至少也有五六十人，克罗斯根本猜不出这人是谁。  
没一会儿，那人做好了扩张，将性器送进来，把克罗斯压在墙上干着。  
“疼！”克罗斯小声叫道，他不想别人发现，也不敢大声，“疼！拿出去！你先拿出去！太大了……”  
对方根本不理他。  
“都说了你轻一点！”克罗斯还在叫。可他说什么都没用，那人又急又狠地干着他，克罗斯连话也说不连贯。  
“你干什么这么凶啊……”  
克罗斯又疼又委屈，拿拳头砸他。可他正被对方干得汁水淋漓，哪有力气打人，拳头也软绵绵的。  
无论他说什么，对方都不回应。他提出的问题，对方也不回答。克罗斯还没受过这样的委屈。他从小养尊处优，大家都宠着他，顺着他，外人也不敢惹他，他这辈子都没被人顶撞过，今天却碰到了个强上他的，而且克罗斯说什么他都不理。  
关键是他不理会克罗斯，不顺着他的意——克罗斯倒不介意和人上床。这次虽然突然，虽然不知道是谁，但他仍不介意。他对性很看得开，也有不少一起玩的小伙伴。  
“你是谁啊……你总要告诉我啊……”克罗斯不高兴了，在那人身上锤了又捶。  
“我在和你说话！你敢装听不见！”  
他小声叫嚷着，虽然不满，却还是被那人压在墙上，身下插着那人的性器，被他干得直淌水。  
克罗斯更生气了。  
“你到底是谁！你说话！我……我一定让你好看！你等着好了！”  
他委屈极了，又哭又嚷，却没什么用，反而被那人翻过身去，跪在了地上，被他从身后插了进来。  
“地上很凉！又很硬！”克罗斯叫道，呜呜地又是呻吟又是抗议，“你不要这样……膝盖要磨坏的，我的腿好难受……”  
可那人发了疯，还在发狂地干他。  
他的性器太大，撑得克罗斯很舒服，却也有些疼。他一遍遍插进来，快把下体都插坏了。  
后来，那家伙更过分了。他躺在地上，将克罗斯拉到他身上来，让克罗斯一遍遍在他的性器上坐下去。克罗斯讨厌他，不想露出这种放荡的模样，可身体却忍不住，根本不受控制，明知道这样做淫荡极了，却还是主动地一次次向那人的性器上坐下去。这还不够，那人还握住克罗斯硬起来的性器，克罗斯更觉得羞耻。  
克罗斯被他操了好半天，射过了两次，那家伙才放过他，把衣衫不整的克罗斯丢在储物间，自己走了。  
克罗斯快气死了。从没有人敢对他这种态度。上床就上床，干什么这么粗暴？还不告诉自己他到底是谁。还有，他是聋了吗？为什么和他说话、他都要当做没听到！  
他以为他是什么人！  
克罗斯讨厌他。  
克罗斯一面穿上衣服，一面委屈巴巴地掉眼泪。  
找到那个家伙，一定不轻饶他！  
·  
被不知道是谁的家伙拖进储物间里干了一场，这种事多少有些丢脸，克罗斯也觉得没面子。  
他从储物间出来，闷闷不乐地回自己的房间去了。  
他抹着眼睛，进了卧室，却发现克洛泽在那里等他。  
克洛泽是他父亲的朋友，克罗斯从小就认识他，也常常去克洛泽家玩，他会在克洛泽家住，克洛泽还带他骑马打猎，喂果酱给年纪还小的克罗斯吃。  
克罗斯一直很喜欢他。他与克洛泽亲密，更是无话不说，连自己和谁上了床这种事都可以和克洛泽讲。  
这天见到克洛泽，克罗斯立刻委屈起来，又想哭了。  
他走到克洛泽旁边，委屈地坐在他腿上，抱住克洛泽的脖子，抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”  
克罗斯摇头，不肯说，就只是哭。  
“你说话啊，谁欺负我的托尼了？”  
克罗斯还是摇头，呜呜呜地哭个不停。  
见他不肯说，克洛泽也不强求，他轻轻拍着克罗斯哄着他。  
“不想说就不说，但不要一直哭，眼睛会哭坏的。”  
克罗斯抽搭了一会儿，不再哭了，闷闷地环着克洛泽的脖子。  
“你今天不要走。”  
“好，我不走。”  
“你晚上陪我住。”  
“那怎么行？这又不是十年前。你是大孩子了，托尼。”  
“我不管，你陪我。”  
“我倒是想陪你。可你父亲知道了，要怎么说我？”  
“父亲知道我喜欢你！”克罗斯嚷道，“从小我就缠着你，他有什么好说？”  
“我是你的长辈，又不是男朋友。你都长大了，怎么还能是小时候的样子？”  
“我不管！”克罗斯叫了起来，“为什么你也要惹我？今天怎么谁都欺负我？”  
“乖乖乖，好了好了，我不说了。别哭了，托尼……”  
克洛泽又开始哄他。  
克罗斯忽然把裤子脱了。克洛泽吓了一跳。  
“你——这时候要是你父亲进来，我怎么解释？”  
“揉揉。”  
克罗斯摸了摸还发红的眼睛，摸着红红的膝盖对克洛泽说。  
“怎么……”  
克洛泽很惊讶，没想到克罗斯过于细皮嫩肉，让他跪在地板上的那一会儿，竟然把克罗斯的膝盖磨破了皮，还出了点血。  
克洛泽后悔不迭，让仆人拿医药箱来。  
克罗斯闷闷不乐地躺在沙发上，腿搭在克洛泽身上，克洛泽为他处理膝盖上的小伤口，又帮他揉了半天。  
“这是和别人上床搞成这样的？”  
克罗斯哼了一声。  
“谁这么粗暴？”  
“不知道是谁的一个家伙，我讨厌他。”克罗斯闷闷地说。  
“你是被他弄哭的？”  
“不要再问了！”克罗斯叫嚷起来。  
“好了好了，我不问，”克洛泽把他抱起来，继续为他揉膝盖。  
克罗斯眼上的泪还没干。克洛泽擦干他的眼泪，在他眼睛上吻了吻。  
·  
·

克罗斯要克洛泽陪他一起住，但在自己家这样做，父亲怕是要吓死。于是克罗斯去了克洛泽家，克洛泽陪了他一下午，他的气才消了。到了晚睡觉时，他已经把白天的事扔到脑后了，躺在克洛泽的床上和他闲聊，说自己最近生活里的种种破事。  
他们之间隔着挺大一块。克罗斯觉得这样正好，虽说他平时和克洛泽亲近，总是要坐在克洛泽腿上，但和他毕竟不是情侣。睡同一张床就够了，不能再亲近了。  
聊了一会儿，克罗斯睡着了。到了半夜，他隐约感觉到自己被人抱住了，揉揉眼睛醒来，发现果然是被克洛泽搂在怀里。克罗斯想一定是自己不好好睡觉，胡乱滚来滚去，才滚到米洛怀里的。这不好，不要再给人家添麻烦了，于是努力要滚出来。但滚了半天都滚不动，克洛泽就是搂着他不松手。  
“别动了，托尼，睡觉。”  
克洛泽说了一声。  
“喔。”克罗斯呆呆应了一声，窝在他怀里不动了，也没想什么应不应该之类的。  
但到了清早，克罗斯就非从克洛泽怀里滚出去不可了。  
克洛泽的下身正顶着他。  
克罗斯掰开克洛泽的胳膊，要从他怀里钻出来。克洛泽醒了，反而把他搂得更紧。  
“我要起床了，米洛……”  
“起床？不用我先帮你？”克洛泽问，手伸到克罗斯身下。  
克罗斯赶快推他的手。  
“你睡糊涂了，米洛！”  
“我没糊涂。我喜欢你。”  
“我知道，可我们不能这样。”  
克罗斯认为他说的喜欢是和恋爱没关系的那种喜欢。  
“我们能。我打算和你结婚。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯笑起来，笑得直打滚。他以为克洛泽在开玩笑。  
但他还没笑完，克洛泽已压到他身上，强行亲吻他。克罗斯慌了，手忙脚乱地推他，却没什么用，他不仅被克洛泽强吻了好半天，竟然还被扯下了睡裤，性器被他攥在手里套弄。  
克罗斯慌了，窘迫得要哭出来。  
“米洛！米洛不要闹了！我不要这样！”  
他好不容易躲开亲吻，大喊大叫地嚷了起来。他确实慌了，认为自己不该和克洛泽这样做，和其他人玩玩闹闹也就罢了，米洛是他的长辈，他们假如做了什么，简直就像乱伦一样。  
“为什么不要？”克洛泽停下动作，望着克罗斯。  
“这样很奇怪，这样不行……我们不能……你是、你是我的长辈……”  
“谁是你的长辈？我和你什么时候有亲戚关系了？”  
“那也不对！这个……这个就是很不对劲！”  
“没什么不对劲，你习惯就好了。和我结婚，你有什么不满吗？还是说，我配不上你？不能娶你？”  
克罗斯要辩解，却不知道怎么说，他呆了呆，脸上一红，嚷了起来：“我不知道！但你不许再说！”  
他说不过克洛泽，气坏了。  
还是这句话有用。让他不要再说，克洛泽果然就不再说了。他也不想惹托尼生气。  
虽说，其实惹托尼生气挺好玩的。  
“好吧，不说了。”克洛泽没再强迫。他把克罗斯搂进怀里哄着，另一只手把克罗斯的睡裤提上来了。  
克罗斯还是很生气，连米洛也欺负他。  
他被克洛泽抱在怀里，拿拳头在克洛泽身上锤了好几下。

那时天气热，在露台上吃早餐很凉快，于是两人在露台的餐桌旁吃了早饭。克罗斯喜欢克洛泽庄园里的小动物，吃早饭时一直远远地望着那些走来走去的鹿和小马，眼睛就没怎么看过餐盘，食物都是克洛泽用叉子喂进他嘴里的。  
也不知托尼到底是什么样的脑回路，明明都这么亲密了，做什么都行，却只有变成情人不行。  
“我一会儿要去看小鹿。”  
“好。”  
“我喜欢那匹小马……那是不是矮种马？”  
“是。送给你了。”  
“我没有要带走它！我只是喜欢它……我要给它取名字。”  
“好。喝点儿水。”克洛泽为克罗斯端起一杯水来让他喝了几口，又用手帕为他擦嘴。  
“你的猫呢，米洛？那只很大的猫？”  
“它交了女朋友，快当爹了，这几天都和医生一起陪着女朋友。”  
克罗斯觉得好玩极了，又是一阵傻笑。

吃过了饭，克罗斯庄园的管家来见他，就笑不出来了。  
克罗斯管账，管庄园的收入和花销。他发现这个季度竟然入不敷出，生气极了。  
克洛泽陪着克罗斯，中途出去一趟，回来时，只见克罗斯脸上红红的，拍着桌子正在对管家质问，毫不留情。  
“不要找借口！不行的事就是不行！”  
他是孩子模样，孩子习性，但对于管理家中的事务却很在行，管家这种老油条也奈何他不得。  
“小少爷，您别为难我们，您也知道这几个月的情况——”  
“我有没有为难你，你自己心里清楚！我不管，一个星期内把亏空补上，补不上，我就要你好看！别跟我说什么下个季度！”  
克洛泽几乎想笑。托尼气鼓鼓的，竟然还有些威慑力。  
那管家又和他周旋半天，但克罗斯对家里的情况心中明镜一样，什么都知道，到最后管家不得不服软，说亏空的事他会想办法。  
管家走了。克罗斯把账本拿起来看看，狠狠摔在桌上。  
“什么想办法！明明就是他弄虚作假！怎么可能会有亏空！”克罗斯嚷着，“拿这种理由耍我，以为我是小孩子吗！”  
克洛泽觉得他就是小孩子。  
但是个厉害的小孩子。  
“我要气死了！”克罗斯又嚷道。  
克洛泽忙过来哄他，把他抱到腿上来，给他顺气。  
克罗斯靠在克洛泽怀里，又是好一通抱怨，说这个也欺负他那个也欺负他。  
旁人都欺负他，克洛泽就只有哄他。带他去看小鹿，看小马，还去林子里野餐散心。  
克罗斯在野餐时高高兴兴地吃吃喝喝，觉得生活这才回到正轨了。  
野餐后，克罗斯回克洛泽的卧室睡午觉。克洛泽还有事要做，不能陪他，于是在克罗斯旁边躺着，哄得他睡了，自己再去做事。  
克罗斯睡得迷迷糊糊时，想起今早被米洛亲吻的时候。  
“咦，米洛为什么很像昨天储物间里的那个人？”

·

第二天克洛泽去谈生意了，下午他刚一回来，仆人就告诉他克罗斯似乎心情不好，脸色一直难看，给他送下午茶，他也没动。  
克洛泽赶快回到卧室去，刚一进去，就看见克罗斯没精神地躺在沙发上，蜷缩着身体。  
“托尼，你怎么了？”克洛泽走过去，温柔地在克罗斯头上摸了摸。  
克罗斯睁眼看他，眼睛竟红红的，一副委屈的样子。  
“到底怎么了？我回来了，乖，没事了，谁欺负你了？”  
克罗斯哭了。委屈地抽抽搭搭，克洛泽赶快把他拉起来抱到腿上，一面哄着他。  
“你不舒服吗？还是心情不好？别哭啊，宝贝。”  
克罗斯呜呜地哭着，抹着眼泪，过了好一会儿，才噘着嘴说，“你亲亲我。”  
克洛泽有些惊讶。毕竟昨天克罗斯还很反感与他有类似情人关系。  
但现在既然克罗斯这样说，他就没有不照做的道理。  
克洛泽于是搂住他吻了起来，克罗斯乖顺地回应着，软软地坐在他腿上、靠在他怀里。  
克洛泽越吻越动情。  
忽然，克罗斯一把推开他跳起来。克洛泽还没回过神，克罗斯把眼泪一抹，立即变了脸，指着克洛泽说道：“原来是你！那天在储物间里的人是你！”  
他竟然是假装的。  
克洛泽呆了呆，没想好要怎么答话。  
“你还不承认，明明就是你，亏得我对你那么信任！”克罗斯嚷着，“以后不要再来找我！”  
说完，他竟然就这样风风火火地跑了。克洛泽忙去追他，在走廊上快追上时，克罗斯忽然停下，回头气势汹汹地看着克洛泽。  
“不许跟着我。”  
他凶极了，克洛泽看出他是真的生气，竟然不敢再向前走了。  
“托尼，那天是我不好……”  
“不然还是我不好？”克罗斯立刻顶回去，“我说了让你停下没有？我说了几遍？你停了吗？我说的话你为什么不听！我不打你，完全是因为你年纪大才不和你动手，要不是我尊老爱幼，你今天非被我过肩摔摔到一楼不可！”  
他奶凶奶凶地发着火，但还是很有震慑力——他生着气走了，克洛泽果真没敢继续追上去。他在原地呆站着，回想刚刚克罗斯那几句让人哭笑不得的话，竟然还真的向楼下看了一眼。  
那孩子发起火来，真会把他摔到楼下去。幸好托尼尊老爱幼……呸！才大十二岁，怎么就老了？

克罗斯回到家里，不管不顾地发着脾气。  
他忽然清醒了很多，也不想对克洛泽撒娇了。克洛泽看起来对他那么好，竟然做这种事！  
克罗斯冥思苦想，经历了好几天痛苦的思考。  
他的小伙伴罗伊斯和格策来看他，问他怎么了，克罗斯全盘托出。  
“他竟然拿我的话当耳旁风！”克罗斯气冲冲的，“我都告诉他地板太硬了，不要在这里做，他竟然不理我！”  
罗伊斯不解地望着他，格策见怪不怪，鼓着嘴巴吃小蛋糕。  
“就是说，你不介意他强上了你，但介意他不听你的话？”罗伊斯问。  
“对，就是这样，你有什么意见吗？”  
“不敢有不敢有。”罗伊斯连忙摆手。  
“我不介意和别人上床——不是挺舒服的么。但是米洛让我不高兴了。”  
克罗斯继续爆出令人不知道该定义为幼稚、中二还是迷惑的言论。  
“你打他了没有？”格策问。  
“没有。他年纪大，我怕他那把老骨头不扛摔。”  
“可惜。”格策摇头。  
罗伊斯惊恐地望着他们俩。  
“你打算怎么办？”格策又问。  
“不理他。”  
“就这样？”  
“这就够他受了。”克罗斯说。  
·  
他说的没错。克洛泽心烦意乱，想对克罗斯道歉都见不到他。克罗斯不顾人情地折他的面子，在克洛泽找上门时，他让仆人在中间传话拒绝他，让他下不来台。  
也不管克洛泽等了多久，来多少次，他说不见人就不见人。  
连克罗斯的父亲都来劝他了（虽说他并不知道发生了什么），但克罗斯不为所动，谁也别想劝他。  
克罗斯会毫不手软地继续这样做，直到他消气。  
克洛泽来找了他好多次，但一直被拒绝，过了快三个月，他几乎心灰意冷。他只是喜欢克罗斯，而克罗斯一直没注意到，还总是招惹别人，和许多人不清不楚，这才惹毛了克洛泽。  
他后悔那天的举动了。  
现在克罗斯始终不见他，克洛泽暗想这事或许完了。  
·  
但克罗斯却在这时主动来找他了。  
那天克洛泽不在家。克罗斯大大咧咧地来到他家里，大大咧咧地吃着仆人拿给他的樱桃，吃的嘴唇发红。见克罗斯来，仆人早赶去告诉克洛泽了，克洛泽立即赶回来，推开门就见到克罗斯在沙发上坐着，吃樱桃吃得正高兴。  
“怎么今天有空过来？”克洛泽问，不敢对克罗斯问太多。  
“我想来，”克罗斯说，“你站那么远干什么？讨厌见我？”  
克洛泽赶忙在他身旁坐下。克罗斯躺下，枕着克洛泽的大腿，眼睛好奇地望着克洛泽。  
“虽然是个老年人，但看着还挺顺眼的。”  
“我还没有那么老。”克洛泽说了句。  
克罗斯嗤嗤地笑着，坐起来搂着克洛泽的脖子。  
“米洛，我们结婚吧，以后我要管这里喔，把账本给我。”  
“啊？”  
“我要确定你的产业没有入不敷出。结婚以后我会管理你家，管理你的庄园和产业，现在我要看看情况，确保以后我不会为你家呕心沥血、操心到死。”  
“你——你是认真的？”  
“我当然是认真的。凡是被我称为家的地方，就要由我来管。这里要是入不敷出，我可是要生气的。”  
“我不是说这个，我是说结婚！”克洛泽说。  
“喔，结婚嘛，我是认真的，”克罗斯摸摸鼻子，“其实我也觉得有点仓促，但还是挺喜欢你，和你结婚也不吃亏。”  
克洛泽听了这消息很惊讶，却高兴不起来。  
“结婚的事怎么能随便决定呢，托尼？如果你只是因为‘挺喜欢我’、‘不吃亏’才和我结婚，我会是什么感觉？”  
“我感觉很好，”克罗斯强调了“我”，“我‘挺喜欢你’，是因为我一共就有这么多喜欢，你还要我怎么样？不干就算了。”  
他一副生气的样子，说出来的话却类似于情话，把克洛泽听呆了。  
克洛泽想了想，克罗斯那种性子，让他死心塌地爱着谁，确实不可能。能让他喜欢的不少，但能让他想结婚的，克洛泽绝对是第一个。  
“干干干，”克洛泽答道，“你说什么就是什么。”  
克罗斯心满意足，让克洛泽准备婚礼。  
在克洛泽上门提亲之前，克罗斯在他家里住了两天。  
干了不知道多少回。

·

他们很快就结婚了。  
克洛泽担心克罗斯变卦，立即准备订婚、求婚，不到两个月他们就结了婚，克罗斯搬进克洛泽家里。  
克洛泽简直要被他折磨死。  
克洛泽知道他任性，可住到一起，才发现他竟能任性到这种地步。  
克罗斯醒得晚，早上醒了，见不到克洛泽，他就要闹。他醒了却不下床，躺在床上发脾气，拉铃叫仆人，问他们克洛泽跑哪去了。仆人匆忙去通知克洛泽，克洛泽匆忙赶来，克罗斯已经开始坐在床上发脾气了。  
“你跑哪去了？”他抱着胳膊，气鼓鼓的。  
“我在书房，昨天的——”  
克罗斯才不要听。  
“我才不管！”他嚷着，“我生气了，你过来亲我！”  
克洛泽一呆，赶快走过去在床边坐下，搂住克罗斯亲他。  
克罗斯这就高兴了。气鼓鼓的脸也不继续在脸颊上鼓出两个包了。吻过了，他还是靠在克洛泽怀里。  
“你干嘛要去书房？就算忙，也不差这一会儿嘛。我们可是新婚啊，米洛，你就丢下你年纪轻轻又可怜巴巴的新婚妻子……”  
他这两句都是在胡扯。  
第一，新婚不假，但他们名义上是互相的丈夫。克罗斯又在满嘴跑火车。  
第二，上帝作证，他可一点也不可怜巴巴。  
他倒是很会装可怜——为了情趣，在床上。  
他呜呜地叫着，总是说出奇怪的话，让克洛泽更为他发疯。  
克罗斯趴在床上，可怜兮兮地呜咽，一口一个“坏人”、“拿出去”地叫着，自己却把小屁股撅的高高的，舒服得不得了。


	2. Chapter 2

结婚后，克罗斯的任性一点没改，时间久些，只有变得更过火。  
克洛泽出门，只是几天的功夫没见，他回来时克罗斯也要飞奔来接他，扑进他怀里诉说自己三天没见他所以饱受相思之苦，还有自己磕着了脚指头所以如何委屈等破事。  
克罗斯爱撒娇，克洛泽也乐得陪着他闹。大清早的，克罗斯躺在他怀里，抬头说道，“米洛，你说喵喵喵。”  
“喵喵喵。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯笑得前仰后合。  
克洛泽看着他笑。如果只是说些这样的话就能让他的托尼高兴，他有什么理由不这样做？  
克罗斯任性不假，但克洛泽喜欢他的任性。而且克罗斯性格好，他总是很快乐，也会为不起眼的小事高兴起来。  
克洛泽以为这就是全部好运了，没想到托尼却带给他更多。  
克罗斯花钱大手大脚，克洛泽也不想约束他，把家里的钱和账目都交给他，随他安排。于是克罗斯继续随心所欲地挥霍，同时安排自己家和克洛泽家中的产业和投资。克洛泽对此并不担心，毕竟，多年以来，克罗斯家的财务状况一直很好。  
克洛泽没留心克罗斯把钱花在了什么地方，过了一年，克罗斯给他看账目时，克洛泽简直不敢相信。克罗斯在一些他听都没听过的新产业投了钱、还建了工厂，收益十分惊人。  
“你赚了这么多？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯躺在沙发上吃雪糕，一面舔一面哼哼着回答。  
“这多吗？”克罗斯傲慢又不在意地答道。  
克洛泽继续惊呆地翻着账目，克罗斯躺在沙发上继续吃吃吃，又说道：“你家还是很有优势的——我花钱很方便。以前在家里我还要和我爸商量，他不让投这个、不让建那个，每次都把我气个半死。还是你这儿好，想怎么花就怎么花。”  
“都随你，”克洛泽扔下账目、把克罗斯抱过来，让他躺在自己怀里继续吃雪糕，“我原本说让你随便花，是让你随意挥霍的意思。”  
“唔，我挥霍得很多，已经从账里扣除去了，”克罗斯说，“我很厉害吧——”他舔着最后一点雪糕，得意洋洋地说。  
克洛泽再度目瞪口呆。

·  
夜里，克罗斯躺在床上，用脚蹭克洛泽的腿，感叹说克洛泽真是好运，把自己搞到手了。  
克洛泽哼哈着答应了两句，然后说道：“但其实啊，托尼，是你先动手的。”  
“哈？”克罗斯一脸“你在说什么傻话”的表情。  
克洛泽继续道：“你自己好好想想？”  
“我什么时候——”  
“你想想我是什么时候对你动手的。”  
“你把我抓进储物间的那天。”克罗斯说。  
“确实，但在这之前，我认识你快二十年了，我对你有过奇怪的举动吗？”  
“没有，”克罗斯坦诚地答道，“如果你有，我会把你的鼻梁打断，然后让你身败名裂——我还真的这样做过，对别人。你知道，有人对我胡乱说话，还试图动手动脚……”  
“我记得，”克洛泽说，“但我从没有过。所以这说明什么？”  
克罗斯冥思苦想了半天。  
“所以，说明你是个隐忍了好多年的变态——”  
“不，是你勾引我。”  
“我哪有——”  
“你成年的第二个月失恋了，你来找我，然后发生了什么？”  
“什么也没发生啊！我没和你睡啊，”克罗斯说，“我来对你哭诉我的失恋之苦，坐在你腿上哭了好久……啊……”  
克罗斯迟疑地反应过来了。  
甚至在刚刚说出这话的时候，他也没觉得有什么不对。  
·  
米洛说的是事实。  
在克罗斯的童年与少年时期，克洛泽绝没有过不妥当的举动，他就只是个与朋友家的孩子相熟、且对待孩子非常有耐心的人罢了——他只是人很好，仅此而已。  
米洛无可指摘。  
但克罗斯长大了，克罗斯自己主动模糊了边界。  
回想起来，克罗斯认为自己那时的行为可以称得上是傲慢。他顾前不顾后地去招惹克洛泽，并认为这不会带来任何后果，他也不必为任何事负责。  
他长大了，成年了，却还是常常跑到克洛泽家去。大摇大摆地走进克洛泽的卧室，大摇大摆地睡在那里，并为自己找了充足的理由：他和米洛又没发生关系，只是一起睡觉，这有什么？他来米洛家做客，这有什么？  
他去克洛泽家，即使克洛泽不在家，仆人也会热情地欢迎他。克罗斯像回了自己家似的，在米洛家里吃吃喝喝逛逛，然后躺在米洛的床上睡着。克洛泽回家时，见到自己的床上鼓了一大团东西，他走过去，掀开被子的一角，见到正在大睡特睡的托尼。  
克洛泽正要走，要换个地方住，这时克罗斯醒了，抓着克洛泽的手不放开，一定要让他也睡在这里。克洛泽不同意，克罗斯就要闹起来，又叫又嚷，也没个成年人的样子。  
他磨克洛泽，克洛泽也就同意了。反正托尼成年了，反正托尼现在没有和谁约会，反正他不会和托尼发生关系。  
于是他们睡在一起。他们确实没发生关系，但正常人也确实干不出这事。  
克罗斯继续回想。  
不止如此，他还总是坐在克洛泽腿上，以至于这成了一种习惯。只要克洛泽在场，只要没有其他人，他就会习惯性地坐在克洛泽腿上。他觉得这没什么不对，毕竟没有什么地方比坐在米洛的腿上舒服，还可以吃饭不动手、让米洛喂他，还能靠在他身上、对他说尽傻话。  
·  
“正常人不干这事，托尼。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯呆呆地回想着。  
“你说得对，我不是正常人，但你也不是，”克罗斯说，“是我先动的手，是我勾引你的——但是，我是有充足原因的——我没有别人可选了。”  
“这要怎么说？”克洛泽问。  
“我愿意勾引你，必然是因为你值得勾引。”  
“这都是什么理论。”克洛泽叹道。

·

克罗斯其实是无意识地勾引克洛泽的。他会这样做，实在是因为克洛泽是对他来说最好的那个人。  
对克罗斯而言，克洛泽一直是个包容的、温柔的、甚至万能的长者角色。所有克罗斯那些没人愿意听的废话他都会听，会做出回应；他会满足克罗斯的几乎一切要求，允许他做任何事、协助他做任何事。  
克罗斯迟钝地发现自己早就开始依赖米洛了。他或许可以找到另一个像克洛泽一样、以这种方式与他相处的人，可那个人不会陪着他长大，不会有十几年相处与相熟的时光。

“所以，你明白了吧？”克罗斯困了，迷迷糊糊地说。  
“明白什么？”  
“就是……你一点也不可爱……”他打了个哈欠。  
“确实，”克洛泽说，“所以呢？”  
所以克罗斯闭着眼环住克洛泽的脖子，贴在他怀里睡着了。  
·

那结论应该是所以他们都很幸运。克洛泽想。

END


End file.
